


Chipped

by elliot_cant_write



Series: Cold War AU kinda [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, I'm thinking this should take place around maybe the 60s or 70s, Large amounts of potential metaphors involving nail polish, and a brief unfortunate mention of TJeffs, because that's a thing this fandom needs, cold war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_cant_write/pseuds/elliot_cant_write
Summary: Maria Reynolds is horrible at wearing nail polish and Angelica Schuyler is horrible at applying nail polish. Clearly they were meant to be.





	

Maria Reynolds was not the kind of person who should be wearing nail polish. It wasn't that she didn't like it or even that she was bad at staying still long enough for the polish to dry properly. She was just inexplicably horrible at keeping it from chipping.

(Once Thomas Jefferson had joked that maybe it was a metaphor for her life, to which he received a broken nose courtesy of Alexander Hamilton. However in reality it was because of her job; dishwashing tended to be hard on one's hands.)

It was okay though, because Angelica Schuyler wasn't the kind of person who should be painting somebody else's nails.

"It just looks like blood," Peggy said, leaning over to examine Maria's hand. "Why does it look like blood?"

Angelica gave her sister /that/ look. "Peggy, don't be gross." Still, she took a damp tissue and ran it over the side of Maria's nail, removing the majority of the bright red nail polish.

"I thought it was a nice colour," Eliza volunteered from where she was perched on Angelica's bed, attempting to write a history essay. "Very vibrant."

"I thought so too," Maria smiled at Angelica. "You made a good choice."

Angelica beamed and at Peggy's irritated grumble that it was her nail polish, she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Don't fret, I'll be sure to remember your contribution to the decorating of Maria's nails." When Peggy dissolved into satisfied giggles, Angelica pulled away and focused back on the task at hand. Literally, 'at hand'.

"I don't see why you're wasting such a nice colour on me," Maria said as Angelica once again dipped the brush into the polish and painted it on to her nail in one crisp streak. "It will be half chipped away by the end of the week."

"Yes, but for most of the week it will be perfectly intact," Angelica finished the first nail, thankfully with minimal messiness, and moved on to her index finger. "And that part of the week will be the most important. Don't worry about the rest of it."

"Is this supposed to be a life lesson?"

Angelica laughed, shaking her head. "No, but it would be a good one, I think."

"Angelica could make a career of giving life lessons," Eliza said, sliding of the bed to join them on the ground. "For everyone who has been left terribly misguided by society's corruption."

"Terribly misguided by society's corruption," Peggy echoed. "Dramatic. And pessimistic."

Eliza shrugged. "I may be an eternal optimist but I am aware of my surroundings."

"No, but your optimism is so lovely," Maria protested, accidentally jolting her hand and causing Angelica to once again have to start over a nail. "Everyone else is so cynical all the time. Did you hear what John said about the conflicts? He doesn't think it will ever end."

"We all need more happiness in our lives," Angelica agreed. "And I think an easy place to start would be Maria keeping her hand still long enough for me to work." She flashed her girlfriend a quick smile to show that she was joking, which Maria quickly picked up on. 

"I apologise for the great stress my moving about has caused you," She responded with mock seriousness. "It won't happen again."

"You're both so very strange," Peggy muttered under her breath, much to the amusement of the other three girls.  
"I'm done!" Angelica exclaimed, holding Maria's hand up. All her nails were coated in the deep red colour, more or less neatly applied. 

"It looks very nice," Eliza reached for Maria's hand, hesitating slightly. "Do you mind if I..?" At the shake of Maria's head, Eliza took her hand in her own and quickly applied a clear top coat. "This will keep it on longer," She explained as she did so. "This way it won't chip so quickly and Angelica won't be forced to display her skills for the word to see again."

"You know you're bad when even your supposed nice sister is mocking you," Angelica whispered so only Maria could hear her.  
Maria laughed and leaned against her side. "Don't worry, I admire your skills."

Maria ended up spending the night, sleeping tucked up against Angelica's side on the couch. Eliza and Peggy were both asleep in their respective chairs, the radio blaring music and news all night.

It was early when she left. Cloaked by darkness, she and Angelica stood on the front porch of the Schuyler residence. 

"I suppose I'll see you next weekend," Maria said quietly, adjusting her hat over her dark curls. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

Angelica looked around to make sure they were alone before taking her hand and pressing a light kiss to her cheek. "Stay safe."

"You too," Maria gave her hand one last squeeze before setting off down the street. When she got to the turn that lead to the Reynolds' residence, she turned and gave one last wave.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while trying to write a chemistry lab report and also being very annoyed about not being able to paint my nails.  
> Also I'm sorry I set this during the Cold War I'm a huge nerd.  
> And if some lovely person could give me advise on how to memorise 30 poly atomic ions in less than ten hours that would be brilliant thanks <3  
> Oh, real quick historical note  
> If this is the sixties, the US is well into the Cold War, seeing as it had been going on since around the forties. Not really all that important, but I felt it should me mentioned nonetheless


End file.
